


On Camera

by Do_the_Cool_Whip



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugged Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_the_Cool_Whip/pseuds/Do_the_Cool_Whip
Summary: When Dick realized one of his classmates was being abused at home, it was a reflex for him to personally report it to Commissioner Gordon. He was not expecting this to be the outcome and, to be fair, neither was Bruce.





	On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the prompt: Fuck or Die. This is definitely not fuck or die, but I figure it's close enough.

Dick is not a fan of being kidnapped. He’s less of a fan when it happens to him as Dick Grayson and not as Robin. It’s even worse when Bruce is kidnapped alongside him. Not that Bruce has ever been kidnapped with him before. This is a first for them and that makes it worse. At this point, the fact that all of their clothes have been stolen seems completely irrelevant.

Bruce is becoming restless, his self-control pushed to its limits, Dick can tell by the way his muscles have tensed. They know how to escape this room. It was designed to keep Bruce Wayne, billionaire, playboy, air head; and Dick Grayson, heir, mathlete, and circus freak, not Batman and Robin. The problem, the reason they haven’t escaped, are the multiple hidden cameras around the room.

There’s no way they can afford to have film evidence of Bruce Wayne picking locks, disabling security, subduing the guards on the other side of the door. Especially when Bruce is in a rut and should be unable to function beyond fucking something. The scent of his musk is thick enough that Dick can feel himself beginning to react.

He’s never had a heat before and he’d rather his first one isn’t triggered by Bruce in an enclosed space. Or filmed by some sicko who’s angry that Dick reported him for sexually abusing the ten-year-old omega he’d adopted.

The television screen flips from blank to Marcus Goodman, the pedophile responsible for this situation. “Well, Mr. Wayne, I’m impressed. You’ve been under the affects of the gas for about five hours now and you still haven’t cracked.”

Bruce, jaw clenched and stare livid, doesn’t respond. Dick skirts around the room, discreetly examining the many hidden cameras. There’s no figuring out which one this asshole is watching them from. More gas hisses into the room and Dick ignores it. It has no affect on him.

Bruce slowly draws in another breath, controlling the rate of exposure, holds it for as long as he can, before exhaling just as slowly. His hands clench into fists and Dick salivates slightly as his scent thickens in the room. It’s starting to make him a little wet.

Gross.

“Just admit it, Bruce,” Goodman snarls. “You’re no better than me. You’ve been fucking that boy of yours ever since you took him in.”

“No, he hasn’t.” Dick grumbles, eyeing Bruce whose eyes snap over to him the second he speaks. Bruce doesn’t look away. Many have accused Bruce of sexually abusing him, treating it like some sort of sick fetish, and the normal disgust the thought causes Dick is currently being amplified by the knowledge that Bruce is currently drugged out of his mind with an aphrodisiac. “Unlike you, Bruce isn’t a pedophile.”

“Please, spare me your lies, boy.” Goodman is growling and Dick wonders if he’s supposed to be intimidated instead of just very annoyed. “It doesn’t matter how loyally you try to deceive the world.”

“It’s not deception if it’s true.”

“By the end of the day, the world will know the depths of your depravity.” The screen goes blank and the hiss of gas begins once more; however, it is not the clear odourless gas that has been plaguing Bruce. This time it’s cloudy and almost shimmers in the air.

It takes exactly two inhales for Dick to succumb to the affects. The first one causes fire to race through his veins, a fountain of slick gushing between his legs. The second one fogs his mind, makes him very aware of the aching in his genitals.

Bruce is standing, hands clenched into fists, muscles quivering, nostrils flared, eyeing Dick the same way he does criminals he knows he’ll enjoying beating the stuffing out of. Dick takes one step towards him. And then another. And another one. And another one. Standing in front of him, Dick is partially aware of the way the rest of the world begins to blur out of focus.

Bruce shoves Dick away from him, but the contact of skin-on-skin causes something to shift inside Dick’s head. He wants. No, that’s wrong.

He needs.

He lunges for Bruce, desperate for something he’s never had any interest in before. Something he’s never experienced before.

He has no idea how Bruce has managed to control this burning arousal for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm doing this challenge. I haven't actually written any porn, yet. I keep skirting the line and bailing before it. Oh well.


End file.
